Charmed
Description Charmed is a Warriors fanfiction by Lapispaw. The five clans each have different names and new territories. Shadowclan - Neverclan; Riverclan - Everclan; Thunderclan - Founderclan; Windclan - Eternalclan; Starclan - Moonclan It features a cat named Songstep, an Everclan she-cat with strange powers, with wihich she can 'charm' anyone she meets. The cats of Moonclan must do something about this. But what? Allegiances Everclan Leader - Silvermoon, a small silver she-cat with white paws Deputy - Cloudmouse, a pretty silver-blue she-cat APPRENTICE, BEETLEPAW Medicine Cat - Yellowfluff, a lithe golden tabby she-cat with white paws APPRENTICE, LILACPAW Warriors - Stripedtail, a ginger tom with black tabby stripes Orangeflame, a pale ginger tom Tigerroot, a ginger tom with black tabby stripes APPRENTICE, WHITEPAW Turtlescale, a light brown she-cat with white paws and stomach Rainbowsun, a pretty silver-blue she-cat Rainyday, a pretty silver-blue she-cat with white paws and stomach Bronzefang, a dark brown tom with white tail tip and one white paw Flashingstar, a silver-blue tom APPRENTICE, BRIGHTPAW Eagleflight, a golden-brown tom Leafspot, a white she-cat with light brown splotches APPRENTICE, GREENPAW Darkstorm, a black tom Apprentices - Beetlepaw, a black tom Greenpaw, a dark brown tom with black tabby stripes Lilacpaw, a white she-cat with black tabby stripes Whitepaw, a white tom Brightpaw, a white she-cat with one black paw and one black ear Queens - Amberfur, a ginger she-cat; mother of Bronzefang’s kits Applekit(pale ginger tom-kit), Plumkit(dark brown tom-kit with black tabby stripes), and Pinekit(light brown she-kit) Aquaheart, a silver-blue she-cat; expecting Eagleflight’s kits Creampelt, a cream-colored she-cat; mother of Tigerroot’s kits Barkkit(dark reddish tom-kit) and Songkit(cream colored she-kit with one pale ginger paw) Elders - Flameflicker, a bright ginger tom; deaf Fallingsky, a mottled tortiseshell she-cat; blind Hookedbeak, a dark brown tom''' ' '''Founderclan' Leader - Cloudmoon, a black tom with white ear tips Deputy - Swirlstorm, a pale ginger she-cat with pale green eyes Medicine Cat - Whisperheart, a honey brown tom Neverclan Leader - Gracemoon, a flame-colored she-cat with black paws Deputy - Chillcloud, a silver tom with blue eyes Medicine Cat - Darklily, a black she-cat''' ' '''Eternalclan' Leader - Marshmoon, a tortiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes Deputy - Roselight, a white she-cat Medicine Cat - Windoak, a silver tom with blue eyes Prologue - Never Be Denied Have you ever heard something and felt it inside your bones? Your very will shakes as the sound creates a tremor, storming your whole being and essence. That sound can conjure memories, thoughts, dreams, nightmares, fear… and hope. It becomes a part of you, clinging to you... High above the world, in the stars, was a group of cats called Moonclan. They were the cats of the world that had passed on. That had ended their life and been freed to this beautiful place where prey was plentiful and there was always something good to think about. Which was why what they all felt was such a shock. -O-O-O- Ratmoon ran his tongue along his leg carefully, grooming his dark brown fur. He lifted his head slightly and turned his head, looking around with a contented pur. He was laying upon a large, flat rock at the edge of a large clearing. The clearing extended farther than the eye could see, perhaps going on and on forever. He glanced back and saw the trees that swallowed the edge of the clearing, the shadows of leaves casting beautiful designs on the ground. The place was filled with Moonclan cats, all grooming themselves. He stretched his back as he stood, arching it as high as possible. He yawned and padded into trees, looking for a light snack. He scented a mouse and crouched down. It was in the bushes just a little to his left. He stood still for a moment and the mouse poked its nose out. Then it scurried into the open, it’s beady eyes wide, and its nose quivering. He leaped, landing with two paws on the mouse and quickly bit it along the spine, killing it instantly. He sat down, licking his lips as his mouth watered in anticipation. He bent down to take a bite when he straightened up, his body rigid. His eyes were so wide it appeared they might pop out of his head. He couldn't move. Pain racked his head. It felt like a scream rattling it’s way around his brain. And then, as soon as it had started, it stopped. Ratmoon stood there for a moment, the mouse forgotten. What just happened? Then he turned and ran back into the clearing. He skidded to a stop, blinking in his surprise. Sprouting from the ground in the middle of the clearing, growing bigger by the second, was a large tree. He stared at it and then bolted straight to it. The EchoTree was a special place. It connected them to the world below. It whispered of what was happening. It only came up at times of dire need. There were rumors that it could control life itself. He knew it was the EchoTree that had called them. He raced to the tree and touched it softly with a paw, then jerked quickly back. When he touched the tree he could feel something. The tree was feeling pain. Something had happened that shouldn’t have. He turned around. All the cats of Moonclan had gathered around the tree, wondering what was going on. He could hear a kit wailing in confusion. Some nearby cats, their pelts sleek, were whispering, concerned. A few cats had their claws extended, their eyes flitting around nervously. Ratmoon pulled his way up the tree, wincing at the scream. He reached a branch and looked out over Moonclan’s hunting grounds. It was said that if someone said something from the EchoTree, it would be heard in the minds of all Moonclan cats. "All leaders of all the clans, come to the EchoTree and heed its call!” He yowled with all his strength. He looked down and saw cats shouldering through the throng, large and small, strong and wise. The leaders approaching the tree. The leaders who had led the groups below with qualities envied by all. Strength, wisdom, kindness, knowledge, faith. No, they hadn’t led groups… They’d led clans. Groups of cats, many not connected with blood, but treating each other as kin, the strong helping the young, the old, the weak, the sick… And these cats who had been given nine lives to lose for their clan, after living their ninth life, they found themselves in Moonclan, if they had led righteously. Of course, not only leaders came to rest in Moonclan. All those cats who had led good lives. The first leader to reach the EchoTree was a black she-cat with blue eyes, who touched the tree without hesitation, then jumped back, her eyes wide. She looked up at Ratmoon, who blinked down at her. He waited until all the leaders had come, then he shouted. “Choose one leader to represent each clan. I shall represent Neverclan.” Neverclan. Ah, what a wonderful clan it was. They lived at the edge the large mountain known as Moon’s Claw. They slept in hollows inside the mountain, and hunted the mice and mountain birds that lived at the base of the mountain. They were strong, fearless cats. Never afraid to enter a battle with another clan. And always finding justification for their battle-hungry actions. The best fighters in all the clan’s came from Neverclan. The cats whispered together for a moment, before the leaders were chosen. The blue-eyed she-cat with black fur pulled herself up the tree first, visibly wincing as the scream filled her head. “Ratmoon!” she said as she reached the branch he was on. “Why have you called us?” He sighed as she shivered beside him. “I’ll explain when the other leaders get here, Darkmoon.” He knew why the Darkmoon had been chosen to represent Founderclan. She had led that clan with legendary wisdom and intelligence. She was considered by far the smartest leader there had ever been. Founderclan. One of Neverclan’s biggest rivals. Founderclan was the first clan ever formed. The first group to ever be called a clan. They lived in a forest, their territory touching that of Neverclan’s. The trees in the forest were wide and tall, sprouting up to almost touch the sky. The Founderclan cats were smart and cunning, and the most prized hunters in all the clans came from Founderclan. Next a golden she-cat with black speckles all along her body approached the EchoTree, touching the tree confidently, only to jump back, her eyes popping out of her head. She sucked her breath in and pulled herself up to the branch beside Darkmoon and Ratmoon. “Ratmoon,” the golden she hissed. “You know we are only allowed to call meetings at the EchoTree for the most important reasons.” Her gaze bore into him. “I hope you haven’t misused your leadership.” “I promise, Spottedmoon, this is for the most important of reasons.” The Eternalclan she-cat grunted as if she didn’t believe him, but she turned to look down at the bottom of tree, shifting restlessly. Ratmoon tried to fight the annoyance that Spottedmoon had been chosen. She was the most stubborn leader in the history of the clans. But he understood why she was chosen. She was the fiercest, bravest leader ever as well. All cats of all clans, now and then, respected her. Eternalclan was often untrusting. They lived on the other side of Founderclan’s borders. Their territory was consumed by tall, scratchy ferns, and small pools of water. Not a tree to be seen. And not much prey, nor undergrowth. But what the Eternalclan’s lacked in body fat, they made up for in pure muscle and speed. They chased their prey, never giving up. Stubborn, Eternalclan cats, but the fastest, swiftest, most fleet-footed cats in all the clans came from Eternalclan. The last leader to approach the EchoTree did so timidly, as if scared it would bite her. The light yellow she-cat with rosy pink eyes leaned against the tree for a moment, closing her eyes, before climbing to Spottedmoon’s branch and leaping onto it. “Applemoon,” Ratstar said, dipping his head in respect. The pretty Everclan she-cat blinked at him, her eyes glowing with compassion. “Ratmoon.” she smiled at him. He grinned back at her, relaxing. Applemoon was a kind and just leader, known for treating all cats fairly. Everyone relaxed around her. Everclan. It’s not a surprise that such a kind leader came from a clan like that. Everclan lives in the territory between Eternalclan and Neverclan. Their territory is criss-crossed by small rivers, streams, and marshlands. The Everclan cats have the most prey of all the clans, for they fish in the waters of their rivers, eating plenty each night. But it is wrong to classify cats of Everclan simply by their prey. For though they have much, they fight well, and rarely stop working hard enough to get jobs done. For if no one worked hard, than they wouldn’t have the plentiful prey they have. The cats of Everclan are also kind and compassionate, though they still have their claws. Many great leaders and peacemakers have been born in Everclan. However do not let the loose descriptions of the different clans of cats let you think you know each cat in each clan. There have been peace-loving cats in Neverclan. And brave fools born in Founderclan. There have been battle-hungry cats in Everclan, and slow-daydreamers in Eternalclan. Never let a description of a group let you classify all of that group in one tight box. Cats have souls, and their personalities flow freely, taking amazing, beautiful, and sometimes strange shapes. So you have now heard of four of the five clans. The last one is the one of whom cats you have already seen. Moonclan. Moonclan is a clan that lives not down in simple forest plains. It’s territory has no borders. And the type of territory is limited only by what the Moonclan cats want. If a cat has passed from any of the clans, they walk a moonlit path and go to live in Moonclan. So Moonclan is made of all the cats who have gone before. Together they help guide the paws of the cats of now. But now I shall stop boring you with unwanted details. Let us bring our thoughts back to the EchoTree, where the four great leaders, Darkmoon, known for wisdom, Spottedmoon, known for bravery, Applemoon, known for kindness, and Ratmoon, known for quick-thinking were gathered. “Alright.” Spottedmoon snapped. “Cut to the story, Ratmoon. Why call us?” He sighed, looking down and closing his eyes for a moment. He then opened his eyes and looked up at the branches of the EchoTree, continually growing, forever. Or perhaps forever, unless something went really wrong... “You all heard the scream. You all felt the tree’s pain.” he began. The other three leaders nodded. “It was hard to miss.” Spottedmoon pointed out. His tail flicked with annoyance. “Anyway, I felt something when I touched it. A fate has been written. A kit has been born that…” he hesitated, trying to find a kinder way to say this, but he couldn’t. “...shouldn’t have.” Darkmoon pricked her ears up. “Ratmoon, all kits should be born.” Ratmoon shook his head. “This kit is different. They have power over other cats. Power like MoonClan’s.” Applemoon’s breath caught. “I felt it too! This kit will grow up in a strange way, never denied anything!” Darkmoon licked her paw. “That is not a good thing. They will grow up as a-” “Spoiled brat!” Spottedmoon snapped. “Is there anything we can do? Kill it, perhaps?” Ratmoon, Applemoon, and Darkmoon gaped at her. “No!” Applestar cried out. “We cannot kill an innocent kit. It hasn’t even happened yet! Maybe they’ll fight it!” Darkmoon blinked. “So what can we do?” Ratmoon looked down. “There is something we have never done, though have always had the power to do…” he started hesitantly. Darkmoon’s blue gaze shot to him. “Ratmoon, no. We all know the consequences of doing that.” He looked down. “I see no other option. The cat from MoonClan would be impervious to their charms.” “What are you two babbling on about?” Spottedmoon asked, looking at them out of the corner of her eye. Darkmoon hissed, turning to Spottedmoon. “Ratmoon is acting crazy, that’s what!” Ratmoon blinked in surprise. He’d never seen her so upset. “Darkmoon…” he warned. She whipped back to face him. “No, Ratmoon.” “What are you talking about?!” yowled Spottedmoon, her tail twitching with annoyance. “Ratmoon is talking about sending a MoonClan cat down into the clans.” Darkmoon hissed. “Really?” Spottedmoon looked interested. “Why not do that?” Applemoon spoke up. “Because to do so, a cat from MoonClan has to sacrifice their place in MoonClan forever and give it to another cat, the one whose body they take.” The four went silent. Spottedmoon stared at Applemoon, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Darkmoon looked furious, ready to bite her own tail off. Applemoon’s eyes were spiked with fear. Ratmoon took a deep breath. His heart was hammering harder than it ever had. He didn’t like it any more than Darkmoon did but… “It’s our only option.” Ratmoon said, breaking the silence. Darkmoon glared at him, then looked down at her paws. “You’re right,” she whispered. “But we have to find a volunteer.” “Me.” Three heads snapped up to stare at the yellow she-cat. There was fear in her pink eyes, but she straightened, courage shining in their depths. “Me.” Applemoon repeated. “I’ll do it.” “Applemoon…” Ratmoon started, but she had already whipped around and was staring at the trunk of the EchoTree. “EchoTree, show us the kit.” The four leaders stared at the tree. Nothing changed. But then… Was that hole there before? A small pinhole had appeared in the EchoTree’s trunk. It slowly grew larger, expanding until it was the size of three cats, then it stopped. Water seemed to shimmer inside of it, but never spilled out. The water seemed to be endlessly moving and shifting. This was the LifeBlood of the EchoTree itself. Ratmoon glanced around at the other leaders, anxiety rousing his heart. He saw Spottedmoon and Darkmoon exchanging uneasy looks, but no one looked as scared as Applemoon. Her paws were shaking, and when her tail tried to steady them, her tail began to shake. Then the water rippled and an image slowly appeared in it. In the image, a small, cream-colored she-kit was curled up happily, leaning against a large cream body and snug against a dark, reddish-brown tom-kit. The she-kit turned in her sleep, breathing softly. A purr escaped Darkmoon. “How can something as wonderful as this carry such terrifying power?” she asked sadly. “And why would the EchoTree…” her voice failed her, but the question still hung in the air, a foul thought that had been attacking them all like gnats. Why would the EchoTree allow this to happen? Spottedmoon hissed. “It doesn’t matter. We always want to know more, but we can’t. But how do we know where this kit lives-“ A ripple in the LifeBlood again startled her and the image changed to that of a small nursery. It was as if the Echotree had stepped farther back to see more. “Which clan’s nursery is it?” Ratmoon asked, confused. “Everclan,” He turned to look at Applemoon. A sad smile was on her face. “I’d know that place anywhere. That’s where I was born.” “Ah!” Darkmoon said, blinking sadly. “So it’s good Applemoon is going. She knows the most about Everclan…” Applemoon nodded. “Indeed.” But there was a tremor in her voice. Her bright eyes looked as if a storm had been cast over them. Ratmoon opened his mouth to comfort her but before he could another voice came. “Applemoon, you’re doing an amazing thing.” He turned in surprise. Spottedmoon’s voice had never been so soft and kind. “You’ll be helping all the clans. And I’ll help you, I promise.” “We all will.” Darkmoon added, glaring at Ratmoon with a look that said You better. He nodded. “We will walk beside you through this. You’ll never be alone.” The clouded look in her eyes faded. “Thank you.” She turned to the hole. “Which cat should I embody?” “A younger cat would be better,” Darkmoon offered, before her face fell. “But then that cat would never get a life…” “This is for the best,” Spottedmoon snapped, her voice back to its hard self. “EchoTree,” Applemoon spoke. “Show us the other Everclan kits.” The LifeBlood shook as the image formed another. There were three older kits playing cheerfully in the middle of the large camp. There was a pale ginger tom-kit, a dark brown tom-kit, and a light brown she-kit. “Hey Pinekit!” the pale ginger tom-kit called out, looking at the she-kit. “Catch!” he batted a mossball toward her and she dived into the ground, catching it. “Ha! I told you I could do it, Applekit!” she teased. Applemoon smiled at Pinekit. “Her. I-I wish I didn’t have to do this to her…” “It’ll be okay, Applemoon,” Ratmoon said. “For the clans.” She nodded. “For the clans.” -O-O-O- “Pinekit…” Pinekit tumbled over, her head shooting up. “Who’s there!?” She looked around quickly, not recognizing any of what was around her. Where was she? It looked like what she had always imagined Everclan’s territory would be, with winding rivers and streams... But how did she get here? “Pinekit!” She turned and saw a light yellow she-cat with rosy pink eyes weaving through the trees. Stars and moons, all different kinds, glimmered in her fur. The she smiled kindly at her, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes and a sadness lingered there. “Who are you?” Pinekit asked, staring at her in shock and awe. She didn’t look like anyone from Everclan. “I’m Applemoon, former leader of Everclan.” She said softly. “Oh. Oh!” She said, her eyes widening. “So you’re from MoonClan? Am I in MoonClan right now? Am I…dead?” The she lowered her head as she stood before her. “Pinekit, you are a wonderful cat. We picked you for a great honor, but it requires a great sacrifice. You do not have to accept. And we will not hold it against you. I am sacrificing too.” She stared at her. “S-sacrifice?” “Do not be afraid, little one,” she said softly, sitting down next to her. “No one will hurt you.” Suddenly a peace came over her. She had always wondered if she even had a purpose. She wasn’t as brave or as smart as the others. Maybe her destiny lay here? “Will I help the clans?” she asked softly. “So much so…” she whispered. “What will I have to give up?” “Y-your life.” She stared at her, horror clouding her gaze, making her vision go fuzzy as she swayed on her paws. “M-my life?” she closed her eyes and remembered all the things she’d always dreamed of. Becoming an apprentice so she could train to help her clan… Being a warrior and supporting every in her clan… Having kits… Battles with the other clans… Hunting patrols to catch lots of prey… Gatherings where all the clans met together and shared news… Could she give up so much? “What are you giving up?” She asked softly. She dipped her head. “My life in MoonClan. We will trade places, never to return to where we once were.” Her breath faltered. “Oh.. you’re giving up so much more than me!” If this cat could do so much for the clans, surely she could do so little? Fear still rattled her breath, making her feel weak. But she suddenly felt what seemed like more cats, curling around her whispering softly to her. She felt comforted as soft voices flew around her, whispering of how welcome she would be in Moonclan. She knew now, why she had never felt like she was meant to be here. She wasn’t. She was meant to give her life to save countless more. She looked up at Applemoon. “I’ll do it.” She said, her breath steadied. “Then sleep, little one. Sleep once more…” Pinekit drifted to sleep, feeling her soul drain from her body as another cat’s soul entered it. She slowly pushed herself to her feet and looked down, seeing stars and moons in her own fur. She turned and saw a crowd of cats, all of them glowing with wisdom and kindness standing there. They called out happily, welcoming her, and as Pinekit bounded toward them, she whispered softly to herself… “Good luck, Applemoon. May Moonclan glow bright upon you…” Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress